jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Saint's Corpse/@comment-38326163-20190511000008/@comment-1712781-20190526153502
haha i mean, its just another mythology. Thor and mjolnir are also not depicted the same way Marvel interprets as he is in the Sagas, same with Odin and Loki. He does weild a hammer, and is brash and strong, Loki is mischevious, & Odin does have one eye and weilds a spear, but Loki isn't Thors brother in the mythology Zeus, Hephaestus, Athena, Apollo, Poseidon et al are pretty accurate in God of War, just more malevolent, but again, its just a story adapting other stories that are a lot older. kind of like making a book into a movie, but just cherry picking a few characters and ideas. incorporating mythology into a story theres zero obligation to be restricted to the exact details. movies and books throw in the holy grail and the ark of the covenant, those aren't real either and it doesnt really matter if modern translations of the christian myths have the apotheosis be body and mind, Heracles ascended into Olympus just as a spirit, leaving his poisoned body behind..doesnt mean a movie about Heracles has to have him leave his body. or if the next part of Jojo had Xenu from Scientology haha? none of these are any more legitimate than others if this was 2000 years ago people might complain about depicting Zeus (well, by that point he'd be Jupiter) Horus, Mithras, theres a shit ton of proto-type christ figures who died and were resurrected, its not a unique thing, and not any more special than the thousands of other religions. why would he be obligated to stick EXACTLY to christian mythology? especially as a japanese dude haha? theres billions of people on the planet who have different mythologies and aren't part of the christian cult, and dont care about sticking to it using that to argue its not his corpse, when he literally appears to people holding the parts, is kind of silly haha, like you dont want it to be that because it offends you or something and you do realize that all relics from the middle ages were just tools used as mcguffins of wealth and power right? and that theyre all forgeries? the religious caste was just another style of nobility, they were just as power hungry and vicious, way more like the borgias than saints. theyd say this is the bone of Saint Bob, this is the sphincter of Saint Jerry, etc, its no different than the lady with mary on a grilled cheese. I mean hell man, people shit themselves over the Shroud of Turin..which has been carbon dated to 600 years ago.. and EVEN THEN the bishop of dArcis said it was total bullshit it was made by a guy doing multiple poses to create an imprint and theres the serious nutjobs who still swear by it regardless so no.. your point is kind of hilarious and totally moot.. who cares if in reality the mythology is different? like seriously, Mjolnir doesnt look like that either in all the depictions haha. jesus pops up in visions like 3 times in the series. its him. araki doesnt give a shit about sticking exactly, hes writing his own fictional series, and has no obligations to keeping exactly to another story which.. well, has been translated hundred of times, edited by kings, and isnt even the same text otherwise christians celebrating christmas or easter would have to stick exactly to their original pagan versions they plagiarized, yule and fertility festival for the spring equinox, they still follow most of the traditions, sure, tree in the house, eggs/rabbit and fertility symbols respectively, they just incorporated it to convert more norse/germanic pagans plus, like the other guy points out, there isnt hardcore bible thumpers and puritans in japan to freak out if something offends their sensibilities hahaha, in japan they just see it as another thing to draw inspiration from, same reason they speckle things in from the norse pantheon of all time, or how he references pink floyd or metallica haha